Silver moon
by swhittle33
Summary: this fanfic has been written by both myself and ilmio amore so it will be posted on both accounts ty WARNING BREAKINGDAWN SPOILERS A preditor lurks in the shadows hunting its pray... but what if its pray was Renesmee? WE DONT OWN TWILIGHT
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee was hunting with her family when she wondered off on her own following the sent of a near by heard of deer … Meanwhile, a predator lurked in the shadows of the old oak trees, watching her with greedy eyes. As Renesmee neared her prey, the predator sped up, weaving through the trees making only a small noise that could easily be mistaken for the wind. As it was about to pounce on Renesmee, it was slammed from the side and pinned against a tall tree. Renesmee turned to see what the cause of the noise was and was startled to see her father (Edward) pinning a girl of her own age against the tree. Before she could get a good glance at the girl, she was being pulled away by Jacob towards the house, Jake pulled her into his arms gaining on speed. She seemed frantic until Jacob whispered something in her ear and she calmed. Sometime after she fell asleep still in Jakes arms running to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee POV

I was awoken by a loud noise down stairs and hissing. I got up putting on a black jumper that was laying on the edge of my bed, from the sent it was Jacobs. I slowly clambered down the stairs, as I neared the end of the steeps the noise got louder and now there was a low growl she heard Emmett cuss and every thing went quite. Before I could go any further Emmett came into the house pulling me to the kitchen.  
"So what do you want for breakfast, little miss" Emmett asked with a big grin on his face.

"Eggs benedict please" I answered, his grin faded and he became confused

"Egg what?" he asked and I laughed

"Benedict" I told him smiling pleasantly at my uncle

"Okay, smarty pants" he said and started cooking. Within minutes he was finished and placed a plate of four pancakes on the table. The pancakes had a slice of apricot in the middle making it look like an egg.

I look up through my eyelashes "But uncle Emmmm I don't like apricots" I said all sweet like. Rosalie walked into the kitchen "thank god you're here Aunt Rose, Emmett's trying to make me eat apricots but I already told him I didn't like them but he won't listennnnn"

"Emmett what are you doing to the poor girl?" Aunt Rose asked but didn't give his a chance to answer "What would you like for breakfast?" aunt Rose asked me

"She said she wanted eggs benedict" uncle Em answered before I could

"But Ness doesn't like eggs benedict" aunt Rose said

"That's not the point" I wined "I wanted to go outside so I told him the first thing that came to my mind" I shrugged and Aunt Rose laughed

"Emmett can barely cook scrambled eggs without burning down the house" Rose said I was about to speak when I was covered by sticky liquid and uncles Emmett's loud laughter "Emmett you're so" Rose started but then stopped and looked at me "Immature" she finished, but it didn't seem like the word she wanted to say.

"It was an accident" uncles Emmett shrugged and that just mad Aunt Rosalie got angrier and they got into a really bad argument. So I slipped away outside to see what all the commotion was. There was a lot of hissing and growling.

"Shit" Jacob cussed and then there was a loud noise

"Jake" I said in a disapproving voice. Everyone one looked at me, and I remembered I wasn't suppose to be here "Oops" Dad was at my side grabbing my arm

"Sweetie you should go inside and have something to eat" Dad told me

"But I'm not hungry dad" I objected "And I don't like apricots" I added. There was another loud noise and I looked at uncles Jasper and he was holding the girl I saw before in the forest down "What are you doing? Let her go" I said. The girl glared at me, there was so much hatred in her crimson red eyes. Then I heard momma scream so loud it scared me. I covered my ears but it only made her screams louder. Then everything changed and I was staring up at momma, but she was different and covered in blood, the blood. There was so much blood, I could smell it everywhere. Then I bit her. I actually bit my mother. I closed my eyes tight and when I opened them again I was back in the front of the house surrounded by people I love the girl gave me an evil grin but it was replaced by a blank stare. Then I realized I was the only one that had heard and seen mum.


End file.
